The fifth, biennial ? T Cell Conference will be held on May 23-25, 2012 at the Hotel dei Congressi hotel and conference center in Rome, Italy. The goals of the conference are to bring together investigators from around the world working in ? T cell biology to discuss unpublished results, develop new paradigms and directions for future research, highlight and encourage junior investigators, establish collaborations and facilitate sharing of resources. ? T cells play unique roles in tissue homeostasis, response to infection, tissue repair, inflammation and tumor killing. Recent translational research studies and results from clinical trials demonstrate novel approaches to utilize ? T cells for immunotherapeutic treatment of patients with a variety of malignancies. The International ? T Cell Conference is held every 2 years and is the only forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge advances in basic to translational work that is focused on ? T cells. Topics that will be covered in the conference include ? TCR development and structure, antigens and ligands for ? T cells, co-receptor and co-stimulatory molecules for ? T cell function, specialized roles of ? T cells in tissue repair and inflammation, function of ? T cells in malignancy, infectious and autoimmune diseases, and immunotherapy with ? T cells. Although the majority of the speakers will be selected from abstracts, commitments for participation have been obtained from the organizing committee, session chairs, discussion leaders and key speakers who are leaders in the field including women, minorities, and junior investigators. Funds are requested to provide support for travel awards for trainees and the invited speakers that are junior faculty. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ? T cells play key roles in tissue homeostasis, inflammation, tissue repair, and antiviral responses plus they have potent anti-tumor activity providing support for clinical trials to determine if ? T cells can be used for immunotherapy in various malignancies. The fifth, biennial ? T Cell Conference will be held on May 23-25, 2012 at the Hotel dei Congressi hotel and conference center in Rome, Italy to provide a unique and exciting forum for discussion of the latest advances in the field.